Zara Niaz
QUARTER 1 WRITING Once on a normal day Lucy, a 7 year old girl, was cleaning her bathroom and heard noises coming the bathtub. She thought it was just her mind. She heard it again, but this time she pushed open the shower curtains and found a bunch of snakes! She yelled as loud as a gorilla and accidentally dropped a bottle of Windex and her mom heard the Windex fall to the ice cold floor and came upstairs. Lucy yelled "LOOK THERE'S SNAKES INSIDE THE SHOWER." Her mom never heard anything Lucy said, so she went back downstairs. Lucy didn't know why her mom went back downstairs and never helped her. But then she realized, she was dead. It was all just a flashback. Once there was a normal day in home so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Then that same day, there was many loud noises in that house. It was no longer the quiet house on the street, it was a house with a little puppy! The family never new that there was a puppy in their home. But when they came back from their Uncle Jimmy's house, they saw the little puppy. Lisa and her brother ran to the puppy. They got their mom and dad to show them the puppy. Once they did, they got to keep the puppy and they named it Peaches. They loved Peaches a lot. After that, their house was never quiet again. Once there was a hamster in a larger than life pet store, and he was very lonely in that pet store. Then, a little girl came in searching for a pet. She walked past his cage, and then she came back to look at him. She automatically fell involve with him. Before he knew it, he was being scooped up into a box. He didn't know were he was going. Then, he was brought into a room full of light as bright as the sun. After a while, he found out that he got chosen to be her pet! He traveled around his new cage to make his mark. But then, he found out that he wasn't alone, he was with a huge cat that he found lurking around his cage. He knew that he was going to have an adventure. There once was a gigantic troll named Laborne. He was very sorrowful because he lost his clam shell. Laborne's shell was found inside a gold filled chest. Under the 292,079 ft pool, he spotted his shell. That was when he found out about his breathtaking eye powers! His eye powers let him see things from almost 55,908,675,423 miles away! Laborne yelled " Hey everyone, look at my eye POWERS!". Everyone was thrilled to see that he was the one out of the whole troll family, that got eye powers. He was amazed too. So, he threw a party with all the trolls and had a magnificent time. Quarter 2 Writing Part 1 There I was, sitting right smack in the middle of the classroom. Mrs.Lily was passing out the tests, I knew I should have studied. Here it comes, my test, about to be written on by me. I had to pass because if I didn't, I wouldn't get the puppy I have been beseeching for ever since I was a young child. I got my test and I didn't have a clue about what it was asking me. Then Mrs.Lily boomed out in her gargantuan voice "Time starts now". I just started putting the answers that I knew, which were mostly the multiple choice ones, I just know I got them right. Right when I was writing down my LAST answer, I heard it, the voice that all kids feared during tests, "TIMES UP!" Mrs.Lily said. I still hadn't finished the open-ended QUESTIONS!! They were the most important ones! "Oh No" I whispered to myself. By that time I knew the dream of getting my puppy would be crushed. A week later, the class and I were getting our tests back, but of course Shirley had to pass them out, oh she was the most horrible girl in the class. She scowled at me when she passed by. "Looks like you forgot to study again, didn't you Ally?" Shirley said. She handed my test back to me. "B-" I heard Jimmy say. I knew at that point that if Jimmy had gotten a B- then I would have gotten a " A+" I heard myself say out loud to the class. "I GOT AN A+" I said again. At this point I knew I was going to get that puppy. But then Shirley came back to my desk and said " Whoops, gave you the wrong test". She handed me the test Jimmy got and he got mine. At that point my face turned boiling red and my stomach dropped down to my knees. The whole room was spinning. "How am I going to get my puppy now?" I thought to myself silently. Part 2 I came home with my dreadful test and showed it to my parents. "Nice job" Mom said. "WHAT!" I said. "I got a B- ,how in the world is that nice!". "You tried your best' Dad said. "Time to get that puppy" Mom said to me. The next day, Mother,Father, and I went to the kennel."Which one should I choose?" I asked the man in the yellow hat:). "You don't choose the dog, the dog chooses you." He said. I walked past the first dog which started growling at me loudly. Shivers trickled down my back. I then came up to a dog who looked similar to a hot dog! I stuck my finger through the cage and he started licking it. "Aww" I heard mother say. I then finished walking up and down the lane of dogs and came to a halt. I looked down at the hot dog looking dog. He whimpered when I walked away. "I think this is the one" I said. The man took out the dog and handed him to me. While mother and father signed the papers, I got to know the dog better and decided to name him Chilli. After signing the papers, we took Chilli home and he zoomed outside and started running like a wild buffalo! I chased him until Chilli and I both got worn out. We had a lot of training to do. Part 3 The next morning, I zipped out of bed and ran like a cheetah down the stairs to play with Chilli. He was barking and waiting to get out of his crate. “Calm down Chilli” I demanded. As I unlocked the crate he came running out and I remembered Mother was still sleeping,(Father was at work). Mother came storming out of her bedroom yelling “ALLY BE QUIET!!”. I ran to get Chilli and took him outside to pee. But I was too late!:) IT WAS ALL OVER MOTHER’S NEW RUG!! I scolded Chilli and made him go outside while I cleaned the mess. I managed to dry it but it smelled like cow poop!!. I heard Mother coming down. “What do I do!” I thought to myself. I saw a blanket on the couch and grabbed it. I spread it on the carpet and sat down.“Good Morning” I said to Mother, she didn’t reply. “Where’s the dog?” Mother asked. I went to the back door to let Chilli inside. He ran with full speed and knocked over Mother’s vase! “MY VASE!” Mother screeched. “THIS DOG HAS GOT TO GO!” She yelled. I took Chilli back outside and sat with him. “You need some manners” I said to him. That afternoon, I spent training Chilli to sit, stay, speak, follow, and chase. I let him back in and gave him his kibble. He chomped it up like an alligator. After dinner, I went to bed and heard Chilli whimpering when Father came home. I think he let Chilli out because he was running up to my room and jumped on to my bed. “I guess he is sleeping with you” Father said as he shut the lights and it turned pitch black besides my little tiny night-light. “Goodnight Everyone” I said. Chilli snuggled under the blanket with me. His wet nose touching my hands. I heard him drift off into sleep and start snoring. “Tomorrow's another day” I thought to myself as I also blacked out. QUARTER 3 WRITING Part 4 Continued Entry #1 I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and of course Chilli licking my face. I heard my mother yell "Time to get up!". I never understood how she could be in such a happy mood so early in the morning. Anyways, I got up and stepped on a damp floor. I looked down and realized I was too lazy to take Chili out for his business. "UGH!!", I yelled. I thought mom had put the doggy door, but no, he just couldn't wait. I then went to the bathroom to do my usual stuff. Once I was done, I followed the delicious smell of breakfast. I sat down and was greeted by Chilli, once again by him licking me. I gobbled up my food and then realized it was Saturday! I love these days because you can just relax and clear off your mind. "Why don't you take Chilli outside?" I heard my mother say. I nodded in response as I walked out the door as Chilli followed me. Entry #2 A single mother living alone heard noises downstairs. She got pretty scared and grabbed a baseball bat as she slowly crept downstairs. Her stairs did make creaking noises but at that time she was terrified and was only worried about the noises. Well, she of course, made a noise on her way down the stairs. Which caused the whole house to go quiet. She continued her way down and came to the last couple flight of steps. She ran down and came to a voice that sounded familiar. "Surprise!" She hadn't realized, it was her birthday! She thanked all her friends, and her grandmother for coming. Entry #3 Hey, I'm Sydney, and don't automatically thing I'm a person, because well, I'm a ghost. Yea I know very surprising, but now i'll tell you my story. It all started when I was gong to my best friend Leah's house. Before I knew it, a huge bus was coming and well, I got hit. All I remember from there is that everything turned black. And before I knew it, I was a ghost. But, I only had ten days of being a ghost before going to heaven. I decided to go where I had died and was shocked as I saw my own body being trampled over by cars. QUARTER 4 Entry #1 - 11 Sentences Hi, I'm Neha, and today, I will be talking to you about my breath taking experience at Disney World. It all started when my dreadful alarm woke me up. I got up and was greeted by my wonderful Rottweiler, Hallie. I patted her soft cushion like fur and went to freshen up. That's when I realized, it was Friday and I was going to Disney World! I quickly got dressed and jumped down the stairs like a rabbit. I hollered across the room " I'm going to DISNEY WORLD!". I was so carefree at that time, that I knocked over a vase and luckily, Hallie's dog bed came to the rescue as it had made a soft landing for the vase. I put the vase back in it's place as I smelled my delicious breakfast. After that, there was black smoke rising from the kitchen. Then I realized, my dad was cooking. Entry #2 - 8 Sentences I am so annoyed with my sister! Every time I talk to her or say something, she doesn't say anything, she just has her eyes glued to her new phone! But, there is more, I was once being a kind sister and asked her if she needed any help with her homework, she didn't answer. So I walked in her room and she had her homework in front of her, but her nose was 3 inches away from her phone screen! I am not usually a tattle-tale, but her shananagins were getting on my nerves and I called for my mother to come upstairs. My mom yelled at her and took her phone away! Which I'm not happy or sad about. But, at least things will be normal for awhile. Entry #3 - 13 Sentences The feeling in my stomach was getting bigger. Slowly traveling up my throat, as the teacher came closer and closer. I knew I should have studied. As she was walking by, handing students their tests, most of them had wide grins on their faces. Others, not so much. As she came up to my desk I froze as she laid my paper, face down, on my desk. I didn't dare to flip it over. Then she spoke "Now lets go over it". I still didn't move, but then she came by my desk. "Why don't you start us off Sarah?". Waiting for my response, I said "I uh I...". She stared at me with anger in her eyes. "Moving on" she said as I let out a huge breath. Entry #4 - OMG! I finnally got my drivers license after 37377474 years! Ok maybe not that long, but still. This is so exciting to drive around on my own. I also can drive myself to school, instead of my mom driving me! Ugh the thought of it still scares me. But still this is just great. I can drive wherever I want to go. I can finally go to the beach with Linsey and Joe. I can't wait any longer to start driving further that my own driveway. Category:Period Four Category:All Students